It's Not Cheating If It's With A Superhero
by laneypenns
Summary: Alya doesn't understand Marinette's reasoning. Of course, why should she, under the circumstances? Post-Reveal Adrinette, mostly. All ships kinda blend together after the reveal, so I don't think it really matters.


**Haha, this is a dumb idea. I love it.**

 **I'm writing this also to say that the next chapter of Realization will hopefully be written in about a week.**

When Alya had called Marinette and told her that she had news about Ladybug that she wasn't going to like, she had expected it to be something… Not so personal. Of course, Marinette had already known what happened, but she didn't think Alya would've seen it.

Marinette and Adrien had found out each other's secret identities a month ago and decided that they should try dating a couple weeks ago. Of course, Ladybug and Chat Noir hadn't made it official yet- but if anyone asked them, they'd tell the truth. The time since had been pure bliss for Marinette, because Adrien was _dating_ her, he was dating _her_ , and for some reason she found that so unbelievable that she found herself constantly asking him exactly how he felt. He always replied with telling her some trait that he liked about her that was exclusively Marinette and not Ladybug.

It had gotten to the point where one of his answers was, "The fact that you keep letting me tell you what I like about you." Smooth.

Alya had been ecstatic when Marinette broke the news to her. She had already started looking for wedding dresses and planning how the flowers at their ceremony would look. The worst part was that while Marinette was flushed with embarrassment, Adrien would go look over Alya's shoulder and look at engagement rings with her. No, the _worst_ part was that he wasn't even making fun of her. He was just planning their wedding. It was hilarious, but absolutely mortifying.

He had to leave when his driver showed up. When he was gone, Alya nudged Marinette and said, "That one's a keeper."

When Alya had gotten to Marinette's room, though, she looked like she had just gone through a break-up. Her mascara was running and she looked frazzled, definitely upset about whatever had happened. Marinette found a pint of ice cream in the freezer to give her and asked, "What exactly is going on? You weren't very clear on the phone."

"Oh, Marinette… Here. Just watch." Alya handed Marinette her phone, which was opened up to a video she had taken earlier that day. Marinette furrowed her eyebrows as she pressed play. It was a video of Ladybug and Adrien – Wait, what?

Oh, right. Marinette remembered this. Adrien was having a hard time transforming during the akuma attack because he was in a crowded area, so Ladybug had to sweep in and take him somewhere safer and isolated enough.

"I'm waiting for you. Be quick, kitty."

"Wait, my lady." Adrien grabbed her hand before she could run off. He grinned his Chat-like grin. "How about a kiss? For good luck?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "We're busy. Maybe later."

"Aw, come on! Just one, M-"

And that was where she cut him off by spinning him around and dipping him, planting a kiss firmly on his lips for about two seconds. She pulled away and smiled at his goofy grin. "How's that?"

He barely had said the word "perfect" before she dropped him and went to fight the akuma, not waiting for him to transform and follow her.

Fortunately, the video didn't have the part where they used their little nicknames for each other. Unfortunately, the video started right when Adrien asked Ladybug for a kiss, and ended right after Adrien had run in the opposite direction on Ladybug. She silently thanked him for not just transforming there, or Alya would know he was Chat Noir.

Marinette watched the video with a straight face, trying to keep the happiness out of her expression so that Alya wouldn't get suspicious. When it ended, Marinette handed the phone back to Alya.

"Well, that's… Uh…" Marinette didn't know what to say, really. Luckily, Alya had all the words ready for her.

"That dirty, cheating bum! If he thinks he can just go around and kiss whatever girl he wants, he's got another thing coming! Who does he think he is, kissing Ladybug?! When I get my hands on him tomorrow, I'm going to personally strangle him to death!" She turned to Marinette. "How are you not mad about this?!"

"Well, I, um… That is, I'm sure I can talk to him about it…" Marinette looked away from Alya. "Tomorrow. Or, I'll definitely find out something to do by tomorrow, yep! Just go home for today. It's too late for this."

Alya was still fuming as she left the bakery, but she couldn't argue with Marinette when she was kicking her out of her own house. Rather, she could, but she didn't want to.

Marinette sent a text to Adrien. "Meet me at school early tomorrow. Around 7:00. We gotta come up with a plan."

So… Why are we here?" Marinette looked at Adrien, halting her pacing. "You weren't very clear on your text."

Marinette sighed and sat down on the ground beside him. They were in a classroom that was for a class that was going on a field trip today, so they didn't have to worry too much about anyone coming in for anything. Plus, it was early. Barely anyone was around at this time.

"Alya's out for blood." Marinette's legs muffled her frustrated tone. Adrien was still confused.

Marinette sighed again, leaning back to keep her voice from being too covered. "Alya caught a video of me kissing you before the akuma fight yesterday, and now she thinks you're a cheater."

Adrien's mouth dropped open, then closed again, then opened again. The only words he could make were, "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'." Marinette scoffed. "And I can't come up with a plan! I'm not going to dump you because you didn't cheat on me, but I can't let Alya know that!" She fell back down with her head on her knees and Adrien placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Adrien's reassuring words were cut off by Marinette's phone ringing loudly. She stumbled as she pulled it out, and then growled when she saw the contact name. "Alya."

"Are you gonna answer?" Adrien asked, shying away from the phone as if it actually was Marinette's best friend, ready to tear him in two.

"Of course not! I don't have a good plan yet. I can't ruin it by saying something dumb," Marinette turned her phone off when it started ringing again.

"Have you got anything?" Adrien asked as Marinette shoved her phone back in her bag.

"Well, maybe we can tell Alya that we decided ourselves that it was okay to kiss Ladybug and Chat Noir, because they're… Superheroes?" Marinette slumped again. "I don't know what to do."

And then Adrien's phone ringed.

"Alya," he said under his breath as he also turned off his phone. "Maybe she's just trying to find us by listening for our ringtones."

"Too bad for her. They're off now."

Marinette furrowed her brow in thought. What could she tell Alya that would make her get off her case about this? Would this really be how she found them out, through a stupid kiss in the middle of a fight?

"Maybe we should just tell her," Adrien said thoughtfully. "I don't want to have to… Break up with you or anything just to get her off our backs."

Marinette mulled it over in her head. Alya would surely be angry as heck with her, but she wouldn't be as upset with Adrien about the whole not-cheating thing. On the cons side, she might post it to the Ladyblog or hold it against them as blackmail. She shook her head. "No, let's figure out something different."

What did Alya like? Ladybug, Marinette and Adrien's relationship (to think that the former would sabotage the latter… No wonder Alya had been so upset at Marinette's house last night.), getting back at people who hurt her…

Marinette smiled wickedly. Even if it didn't work at all, it'd be funny. So awfully, terribly, horrendously funny.

"Uh, what's with the face?" Adrien asked, concerned now. Marinette whispered into his ear as if she thought someone might hear their conversation in this empty, quiet classroom.

She could feel his smile stretch across his face.

Alya love to get back at people who did her wrong. What better way to get back at a cheater than to cheat on them yourself? Except, it wouldn't really be cheating.

"What was it you said earlier?" Adrien chuckled, pulling away from Marinette's whisper-in-ear distance. "It's not cheating if it's with a superhero?"

Marinette was about to laugh when another phone rang.

"That's, uh. My work phone." Adrien stumbled and pulled out an old looking flip phone that was probably only good for making calls. He let out a relieved sigh as he said the caller's name. "Nino." He answered it.

Marinette heard Alya yelling through the receiver. Apparently not Nino, then. Adrien came back from the shock of Alya yelling at him with a "Uh, um, Alya?! How'd you get this number?!"

More angry sounds.

"Yeah… Mm-hm… No, I, uh, haven't seen Marinette today… Yes, absolutely… I think she said she'd be in the art room, getting supplies or something…" He spun the miraculous on his finger. "You might try in there." Adrien hung up before Alya could say anything else, and sported a very Chat-like grin at Marinette.

She rolled her eyes.

 **I don't know if this ending is too abrupt but HEY implied marichat kisses lmao**


End file.
